


Snippet

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates Sam's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet

Dean hates Sam's hair now. He hates that Sam has bangs because he thinks they looking fucking _ridiculous_ and beyond that it's unsafe. They fall in his eyes and they don't stay back and Dean has actual, full-fledged, fucking nightmares where Sam's fucking bitch-bangs blind his aim just enough for Dean to watch some random demon tear his baby brother to bloody little bits and shreds.

The last time Sammy had bangs he was... six. He was six and Dean remembers this because he remembers Sammy getting licked all over by the Black Dog and the slobber all but _gluing_ his hair into even more of a rat's nest than usual. Dad took scissors and a razor to Sammy's hair and for the next twelve years it never got longer than about an inch and a half in length.

Dean's tried to talk Sam into cutting his hair since the beginning of December and Sam's been refusing since the middle of November. Dean has tried every trick in the book; he's threatened to shave it (Which was followed by an identical threat from Sam), he's told him it makes him look like a bull-dyke (Sam said his "boobs" were too big, honest-to-God, he actually said _boobs_ ) and he's told him it makes him look faggy. _That_ was only used the one time because Mr. P.C. College Boy don't like the "f" word and lectured him for almost an hour on the inherent homophobia of some stupid shit Dean'd never really cared about. The fucking queer-bait.

He almost told Sam about his... thing, with Sam possibly getting killed because he can't see. But then he realized that Sam would probably hide all of his bladed weapons before he could commit seppuku and restore his honor.

In the end Dean did the only thing he _could_ do. He waited until Sam crashed from exhaustion, grabbed a handful of Sam's hair in his left hand, a pair of scissors in his right and cut.


End file.
